


재조합

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, D/s undertones, Genetic Engineering, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: 재조합(정의): DNA의 재배열에 의해 형성된 유기체, 세포, 유전물질. 또는 그와 관련된 것.DHW님의 "Recombinant"의 번역입니다.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 4





	재조합

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recombinant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229512) by [DHW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW). 



“앉아.” 그가 말한다.

그리고 개랙은 앉는다. 그가 원하기 때문이 아니라, 상대가 하라고 했기 때문에. 그가 거부할 수 없는 것이 한 가지 있다면, 그건 명령이다. 그저 테인이 그를 그렇게 만들었다.

바시어 박사가 명령을 내리고 개랙은 순응한다. 다만 빼놓지 않고 불평이나, 약간의 도전을 목소리에 싣는다. 그는 언제나 일을 쉽게 만드는 사람이 아니다. 완고함에는 다른 곳에서 찾기 힘든 미가 있다.

“ _‘_ _부탁이야_ _’_ 라는 말은 어떻게 되었나요?” 개랙이 답한다. 빈틈없는 태도로 매트리스의 가장자리에 앉으면서.

처음 일어난 일은 아니다 (또한 마지막도 아닐 것이다). 그리고 여느 때처럼, 그들은 이렇게 시작한다:

그는 선한 의사에게 손을 내밀고, 그가 맥박을 잰다. 인상을 쓰자 눈썹 사이에 주름이 생긴다. 그의 눈 안에 있는 차분한 분노는 두려움을 감출 만큼 밝게 타오르지 않는다.

“심박수가 조금 올라갔어.”

“걱정되나요, 박사님?”

“아니.” 잠시 멈춘다. “일정 정도의 스트레스를 나타내기는 하지만. 개랙, 스트레스를 받고 있어?”

“그럴 이유를 모르겠어요.” 그가 거짓말한다.

“아니야?” 줄리안이 답한다. 그는 맥박의 박자를 센다. “숨을 들이쉬고.”

하나.

둘.

셋.

“내쉬어.”

***

개랙이 아는 것은 다음과 같다:

저 밖, 아디지언 프라임에서 그들은 한 인간을 만들었다. 옛 것의 조각들에서 새로운 것을. 야생형이 과학적 진보의 TALEN에 의해 떨어져 나가고, 결과는 표현형과 유전형 모두의 녹아웃이다.

그리고 그의 이름은 줄리안 바시어이다.

***

“앉아.”

박사가 그의 맥박을 잰다. 박자를 센다.

가슴이 꽉 조여들고, 그건 예상한 일이다. 그의 목 또한 그렇고, 이건 아니다. 이건 새롭다. 그의 혀 바로 맨 끝에 머무르는 질문들처럼. 연방의 법률과, 그 위반에 대한 것들이다.

“이게 정말 필요한가요?” 개랙이 끅끅댄다. 그는 침대에 앉으며 줄리안의 손을 쳐낸다.

“숨을 들이쉬어.”

“왜요?”

“봐, 개랙, 난 이미 널 위해 여러 번 양보했어. 더 하진 않을 거야. 내가 시키는 대로 하거나, 아니면 의무실로 가.”

그래서 개랙은 따른다. 그 주변의 세상이 기울고 갑자기 그는 등을 댄 채 누워 있다. 줄리안의 손이 다시 그의 손목에 와 있고 그를 매트리스에 고정한다.

“하나, 둘, 셋,” 박사가 센다. “이제 내쉬어.”

***

궁극적으로는, 칸 누니엔 싱의 잘못이다. 또는 그를 만든 사람들의.

강화인간들은 번식하지 않는다 (새끼는 모두 Hok만, Sok 없이). 하지만 무지는 공포를 낳고, 공포는 혐오를 낳고, 혐오는 폭력을 낳는다.

스타플릿은 무지를 주장했다. 줄리안 바시어에 대해. 섹션 31에 대해. 아무도 찾지 않은 채 안치실에 누운 검은 옷의 사람에 대해, 뱃지와 페이저가 사라진 채로.

***

개랙이 알아낸 만큼, 그의 인생은 (요약하면) 이렇다: 줄리안 바시어는 삼십 세이고 그의 솔직한 얼굴이 제안하는 것보다 많은 비밀을 감추고 있다. 개랙이 미신을 믿었다면, 그는 그것을 어떤 징후라고 생각했을 것이다. 그가 희생한 우주의 농담이다. 하지만 그는 미신을 믿지 않고, 줄리안도 그의 거짓말을 꽤나 믿었다.

“왜 스타플릿에 지원했나요?” 선실로 가면서 개랙이 묻는다.

그건 정말로 묻는 질문이 아니다. 그들이 그의 상처를 치료하기 위해 여기 있는 것이 아닌 것처럼; 시간이 지나면 상처는 저절로 나을 것이다 (적어도, 물리적인 것들은). 그럼에도 그는 여전히 그 사건에 대해 생각한다. 프로모나드 바닥에 드러누운 그의 흉부에 난 구멍을 누르는 줄리안의 손을, 그리고 요원의 손가락에서 미끄러진 페이저의 덜컥임을.

“내 부모님이 원했어.”

개랙의 선실 문이 쉿 소리를 내며 열리고, 그 둘에게 진입을 허가한다. 지난 한 달 동안 줄리안의 모든 걸음을 쫓아다니던 보안 요원이 문턱에서 기다린다.

“당신은 무얼 원했는데요?” 방 안에 들어서자 개랙이 묻는다.

하지만 줄리안은 답하지 않는다. 대신, 그는 문을 잠그고 새로운 암호를 키패드에 누른다.

“웃옷 벗고 침실에서 기다려.”

개랙이 의무실을 떠난 뒤로 쭉 이러했다. 줄리안이 명령을 내리고, 그가 복종하고, 그들은 일어난 일에 대해 이야기하기보다는 몸을 섞는다. 입은 서로에게 지나치게 열중하여 정적과 그 다음 정적 사이의 공간을 뒹구는 위험한 생각을 밖으로 내지 않는다.

“당신은 칸이 아니에요, 줄리안.”

개랙은 명백히 뜬금없는 소리에 박사의 눈이 가늘어지는 것을 지켜본다. 그 선언으로 향한 경로를 골라내기 위한 것처럼.

그들이 그 모든 것의 진실에 가장 가까워진 순간이다. 그의 뒤에서 다가오는 거대한 실험의 과거 그림자에, 생물학적 기계 안의 유령에.

“부디, 침대 위로,” 그가 말한다. “다시 묻지 않을게.”

***

줄리안은 미리 알지 못했다. 다가오는 검은 옷의 남자를 보지 못했다.

검은 장화.

검은 페이저.

검은 뱃지.

그러나 개랙은 보았다. 비밀은 그 상태로 오래 지속되지 못하기 때문이다. 줄리안의 것만큼 조심스럽게 지켜진 것들조차도.

그가 맞은 탄환은 뼈로 가는 길을 전부 불태웠다.

***

우주에는 밤이 없다. 어두워지는 전구와 닫힌 레플리매트뿐.

정거장은 잠들었다. 바시어 박사는 아니다. 그리고 개랙은?

그는 매트리스에 눌려서, 척추 아래 침대보의 직물이 구겨지고, 줄리안이 그에게 박는 동안 신음한다. 손은 머리 위에 고정되어 있다. 정상적인 인간 남성 세 배의 힘으로 붙잡혀서.

줄리안이 손목을 더욱 꽉 쥐어서 그의 가슴과 등을 가로지르는 비늘이 불편하게 당겨진다. 그는 완전히 고통은 아닌 무언가로 끙끙대고 박사의 시선이 눈에 있다가 손상을 점검하기 위해 떨어지는 것을 본다; 흉부의 근육에 파인 얕은 계곡을, 그의 등에도 똑같이 비친, 성급하게 짜맞춰진 비늘이 어긋나 있는 곳을.

줄리안의 혀가 결함을 따라 쓸린다. 그리고 개랙은… 아무것도 느끼지 못한다. 마치 그 부분이 — 세로로 7.5센티미터, 가로로 5만큼 — 통째로 사라진 것처럼, 완전한 무감각으로만 존재를 알 수 있다. 비늘 안의 공허이다. 심장보다 아주 조금 위에서 (그것은 너무 과하게 느껴진다) 그의 흉통을 가로지르는.

“절대 다시 그러지 마,” 줄리안이 말한다. 격노한 눈이 개랙의 것을 꿰뚫는다. “알아들어?”

그건 반복되는 후렴구이고 개랙은 끄덕인다. 그는 말할 수 없다 — 줄리안이 그의 안에 깊이 들어와 생각조차 힘들 때는 — 하지만 거짓말을 금지하는 규칙은 없다.

그저 몇 가지 따를 수 없는 명령들이 있다. 왜냐하면 중요한 건, 그는 당장이라도 다시 그렇게 할 것이다. 한 방을 가슴에. 머리에. 내장에. 정말로 아무 데나, 결과가 같기만 하다면.

바시어 박사는 산다. 그리고 개랙은…

“네가 죽었으면 난 절대로 내 자신을 용서하지 못했을 거야.” 줄리안이 말한다.

***

지구. 그는 지구에 가 본 적이 없다. 그곳은 바시어 박사가 태어난 곳이다.

또는, 그보다는, 줄리안이 태어난 곳이다. 바시어 박사는 다른 곳에서 태어났다.

그는 지구에 대한 책을 갖고 있다. 연방이 테록 노르를 점령한지 오래 되지 않아 그것을 얻었다.

 _“_ _나를 알고 적을 알지 못하면 매 승리마다 또한 패배를 겪을 것이다_ _.”_ 바시어 박사가 타켈리안 차를 앞에 두고 낭송했다. “손자병법.”

개랙은 아디지언 프라임에도 가보지 못했다. 그 주제에 대한 책은 없다.

때로, 줄리안이 그의 옆에서 안전하게 잠들어 있을 때에, 그는 의문한다. 그 안에 원본이 얼마나 남았는지? 그것이 보다 분별 있는 질문이기 때문이다. 개랙의 분자생물학에 대한 이해가 얕아 대답하지 못할 뿐이다.

***

녹인. 녹아웃.

‘댕, 댕,’ 종이 울린다.

2회차.

***

“앉아.” 그가 말한다.

그리고 개랙은 앉는다. 그는 침대에 앉아 손을 뻗고 박사가 그의 맥박을 재는 것을 지켜본다.

그들은 이곳에 와 보았다. 한 번. 두 번. 그때와 지금 사이 날들의 개수만큼 복제를 긁어모으며, 유일한 결론을 도출할 때까지:

줄리안이 말만 하면 개랙이 세상 끝까지 (카다시아, 지구, 베이조, 아디지언) 갈 것이라는 걸.

진실은 디테일에 있다. 반복 속에. 시계바늘처럼 돌아가는 복제들, 또는 배 하부 기관실 안의 프로펠러, 통계 분석 안의 악마.

***

그가 맥박을 잰다.

“들이쉬어.”

“다시.”

“다시.”

“움직이지 마, 처음부터 다시 해야 하니까.”

***

“아팠나요?” 줄리안이 한 번 더 말할 기회를 주자 그가 묻는다. “그들이 아디지언 프라임에서 당신에게 한 것들이요?”

그는 침대에 묶여 있다—

아니, 잠깐; 그는 침대에 구속되어 있다—

아니, 잠깐; 그는 아예 묶여 있지 않다, 그저 가만히 있으라고 명령받았을 뿐.

하지만, 정말로, 그건 거의 같은 뜻이다. 그는 움직이지 않는다. 끈 대신 말에 묶여서, 가슴 안에 심장이 뛰는 채로.

줄리안은 잠시 생각하는 동안 조용하다. 한 손은 개랙의 좆을 감싸고, 다른 손은 그의 것을 만진다.

“기억나지 않아.”

***

절차:

절단. 연결. 형질 전환. 서열. 반복.

고통은 무시한다.

***

“박사, 시간이 필요하면 말하도록 해. 오늘 저녁 라이자로 출항하는 배가 있고, 내일 아침에는 지구로 가는 것이 있어.”

화면 안의 두 형체가 얼어붙은 듯 서서 응시한다. 틱틱, 쉿쉿대는 소리만이 연결이 끊기지 않았다는 것을 말해준다.

“감사합니다, 대령님. 하지만 거절해야겠습니다. 개랙에겐 제가 필요해요.”

거짓말이다. 또는 절반의 거짓말이다. 또는 전혀 거짓말이 아니고, 단지 비틀린 진실이다. 개랙의 관점에서는 구별하기 어렵다.

***

그들이 일곱 살이 될 때까지 신발끈을 묶을 수 없었던 사람을 두려워하는 것은 칸의 잘못이다.

그 공포가 아무것도 아니게 된 것은 개랙의 잘못이다.

그의 가슴에는 그걸 증명하는 구멍이 있다.

**Author's Note:**

> 역자 주:  
>  **TALEN** (transcription activator-like effector nuclease): 특정 서열의 DNA를 잘라내도록 설계할 수 있는 제한효소.
> 
>  **녹인, 녹아웃** (knock-in, knock-out): 특정 위치에 유전자를 삽입하거나 제거하는 것. 또는 그 삽입/제거된 유전자 및 조작된 유기체.
> 
>  **Hok/sok 시스템** : 독소를 만드는 hok 유전자와 항독소를 만드는 sok 유전자로 이루어진 _E.coli_ 시스템. 딸세포는 sok 유전자가 있는 플라스미드를 물려받았을 경우에만 생존할 수 있다.


End file.
